The present invention generally relates to power tools, and particularly power miter saws.
Power miter saws continue to be the subject of research and developmental efforts that are improving the design and operation of such saws. The improved design also improves the accuracy of cuts that are made by the miter saw as well as provide durable and stable operation over an extended useful life. In addition, increased functionality is provided at very little additional cost to the consumer, including the capability of the miter saw to have the blade and motor assembly traverse a generally horizontal path to increase the width of a cut made on a work piece or to cut larger scale crown molding and other trim work that is performed by trim carpenters and other tradesmen.
Recent developments that have been made by inventors with the Robert Bosch Tool Company utilize horizontal linkages that are combined with transverse linkages which enable such reciprocating movement to have a high degree of stability which contributes to extreme accuracy in the making of cuts on work pieces. Not only that, the use of such linkages eliminates sliding bushings and the like which are relatively more expensive and are prone to having their operability at least partially compromised by exposure to dust, wood cuttings and the like during operation.